The Lone Badass
by RainbowTurkeyOfDoom
Summary: Nox Silver is Bobby's cousin in-law's daughter, and she's also a hunter out for vengeance. She is also half angel! DeanxOC PLEASE read and review!
1. In which Nox is badass

Nox Silver, Bobby's wife's cousin's daughter, was a hunter. But she wasn't just a hunter. She was a damn good hunter. After spending years in the business, this twenty three year old had single-handedly taken down more vampires, witches and ghouls than she could count. But what she didn't know was that she wasn't quite human.

It was a cool Saturday night, and the wind was blowing hard as Nox drove her sleek black convertable down the long, dark road. Her long, golden blonde perfectly straight hair streaked with red blew in the rush, her violet eyes surveying the surroundings with a distant gaze from behind dark sunglasses. Her leather outfit formed perfectly to her curves, making her look like a model in the moonlight.

By the time she reached Bobby's house, it was almost dawn. Pulling the car into Bobby's dusty lot, she smirked as she remembered the last hunt she'd been on with him. He'd driven her car while she'd used a long katana blade to slice the heads off of the attacking vampires. Bad. Ass.

When she unlocked the door and stepped into Bobby's home, no one was awake yet. However, from the window she could see the front of the house, and parked out front was a large '67 Impala. Nox gasped, remembering who it belonged to.

In the morning, Dean, Sam and Bobby all awoke in unison to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked.

"Who's there?' Bobby called out.

"It's me, Nox. I'm in the kitchen!" She said as she handed the men their breakfast.

"Damn, Nox. Fine as always, phew!" Dean said, looking her curves up and down. Nox rolled her eyes at Dean.

"Are you always trying to get in my pants Winchester?" She asked, shaking her head.

"You know Dean!" Sam cried with a shrug as he gobbled his eggs.

"Dean, don't you talk that way about my wife's cousin's daughter!" Bobby scolded, and rolled his wheelchair over to smack Dean upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried comically, rubbing his head. "I get it! How've you been, Nox?"

"Well." She said, taking a bite of her toast and leaning over the counter, "Mostly the same. You know how it is."

"Do I ever." Dean said nodding.

Later, they decided to do research for a case. It was about vampires. Nox liked killing vampires. Just last week she'd gotten a great picture with a bunch of the dead vampires. The vampires never knew what hit them. Vampires.

As she looked through her books, she began to softly sing a lullaby her mother had taught her

"Angels full of love and light

Come down around this house tonight

As we sleep and as we dream

Please hold us in your golden gleam.

Angels full of golden light

Come down into our hearts tonight.

As we dream and as we sleep

Please hold us in your love complete"

Dean stopped outside the door, breathless. Her voice shone out and was completely incredible, the music striking a chord in his soul he had never felt before. For a moment, he couldn't even move. It was such a beautiful sound he wanted to just stay there, close his eyes and listen forever. But, she stopped singing when she saw him there.

"Oh Dean. Hi." She said, closing a book she'd been skimming for information. "I was just looking for some information. You didn't...hear me singing, did you?"

Dean could only nod his head, saying, "Yeah, I did. It was...uh, wow."

"Oh... my mother taught me it." Nox said, looking down at her hands with a sigh. "I just really want to kill that son of a bitch that killed her."

Dean nodded. "What was that asshole's name again?"

Nox grit her teeth, starting to shake in anger. In her head, Metallica started playing. She shook her head, swallowing the tears and the memories of her mother and her soft touch, and how that...that man had come down and slain her right before her eyes, before torturing her for hours.

"Lucifer...the devil." She said, clenching her fist.

"Right, that was it. Well don't worry, Nox. We'll gank that angel like we never have before." Dean reached out and squeezed her hand. "We'll bring justice to this world."

"I'll do it thanks!" Nox yelled, grabbing her hand back and storming out of the libarary, remembering that horrid night, the memories of the murder playing before her eyes like how Alex was forced to watch the movie in Clockwork Orange.

Reaching her room, she flopped on her bed, opening her journal to write down the days events. She was quite the writer, Nox was, writing everything from her journal to stories and poems. It was a gift of hers.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, she awoke from a terrible nightmare she was too lazy to remember. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way downstairs in her pajamas- A tank top and cargo pants that showed she could kick butt.

When she went down stairs, there was a collective 'Woah' from Sam and Dean and even Castiel. She rolled her eyes, sitting at the table.

"Okay, when is our next hunt?" She asked them.

"We're going out to kill a shapeshifter." Tiel said in a montone, robotic sounding voice. Nox rubbed her hands together.

"Sounds awesome! Let's go!" She went to grab her silver knife, but Dean shook his head.

"You can't come. You're a girl, and you're not as strong as us. Stay here." Nox gasped as they all drove away happily in the impala, leaving her sitting at the table. Bobby came down the stairs, standing at the window.

"Those idjits left you behind! Go kick their butts." He said, and so Nox grabbed her silver sword and changed into a Black Sabbath T-shirt, riding after them in her convertable.

Meanwhile, the guys were in trouble. Castiel had been thrown against a wall and knocked out cold, while Sam and Dean were badly bloodied up. The trickster looked like Nox! They couldn't help but not want to fight against her, being so stunningly gorgeous and all.

"Haha!" The shapeshifter laughed, a trinkly laugh that sounded like bells and christmas morning. It was Nox's laugh. "I am going to kill you all."

Suddenly Nox burst through the door, sword raised.

"You bitch." She snarled, and she ran up to the shapeshifter.

He tried to grab her, but she stabbed him and he died. The guys clambered to their feet, staring in awe.

"Wow. You can definitely come hunting with us from now on." Dean said to her, and Nox smirked.

"Damn straight." She said.

Then Sam looked at Dean.

"You got us in this mess! Jerk."

"Bitch."

They all rode back together, Bobby driving them home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER NOX IS TOTALLY ME IN REAL LIFE I AM JUST LIKE HER I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY PLEEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEWS PLEASE BUT ONLY NICE THINGS THANKS.**


	2. In which Nox is still badass

The days went by quickly as Nox stayed with Bobby and the Winchesters. Her room was comfy, and she liked it- it was almost as if she could call this place home. Nox loved going on hunts with the Winchesters, feeling as if she was part of a real team. It was nice to know when people had your back.

It was a particularly damp Sunday night when Nox decided to take some time off from the restless studying she did of biblical lore and go to a bar not too far into town. It was a quaint little town- slightly quirky, which almost seemed to suit Bobby in an odd sort of way.

But by the time Nox had gotten dressed up in a black tanktop with mesh arms, ripped jeans and dark eyeliner, her eccentric hair framing her face to perfectly accentuate her features, it had begun to rain. And her luck being as it was, the convertable didn't have a cover.

"Looks like I got all dressed up for nothing." She said with a sigh, just as Dean walked into the room.

"Woah, what're you all dressed up for?" Dean asked, looking Nox up and down. She sighed.

"Well, I was going to go to the bar...but my car doesn't have a roof and I don't want to get wet..." She replied. Dean grinned.

"I can take you!" He said, snatching her up in his arms and prancing out the door. The two ran out to the Impala, covering their heads as they ran as to not get wet from the rain that symbolized teh growing forever-aloneness of Nox's heart.

Once they were in the bar, Nox walked up to the bar to get a drink. All around her, the men turned to watch as she walked past them, gasping.

"How can a woman be so damn beautiful?" One asked and she grinned as Dean followed her in.

"All right! Let's get this party started!" Nox cried out, to a booming cheer of all the men in the room. She ran up on stage as Dean whisked a beer from the nearby table and took a long pull.

Once on stage, Nox took out her piano and sat down, her fingers skimming the keys before she chose a song to sing.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of meeeeee

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!"

As she sang and played the other bar patrons gasped. HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO AMAZING? She could play, and she could sing too, just like Amy Lee

(AN: Amy Lee is leik the singer in the band Evanessance! And shes sooooo cool omg I locve her singing and shes so pretty Nox kinda looks like her only not really)

or maybe like an _**angel. **_

Once the song had finished, she bowed to thunderous applause. Suddenly she was hit with a heat flash and needed to step outside to cool down, so she did.

As she stood outside fiddling with her phone, suddenly she was grabbed and pushed against a wall.

"Wow you_ are _beautiful... Lucifer was totally right." He said, and Nox gasped. It must be a demon! She struggled but could not move.

"You'd better unhand me now or Imma kill you!" She cried, but he just laughed.

"Oh no... I have orders, no don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no." He said, and tried to pull me away.

But suddenly, Dean grabbed him and threw him off, anger of a thousand suns burning in his eyes. He glared at the demon, who was scrambling to get up.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KIDNAP NOXXY?" Dean growled-screamed, sort of sounding like Batman. But not Val Kilmer/Micheal Keaton/George Clooney, like the Christian Bale one. He was so mad he was shaking, and protectively grabbed Nox who clung to his jacket.

"Oh, Winchester! Curses! You're going to pay for that!" Crowley said, raising his fist and slamming Dean into a wall.

"Dean!" Nox yelled, but before she could totally kick Crowley's ass Castiel crashed through the bar window, rolling into the bar.

"I heard trouble!" He said, placing his hands on his trenchcoated-hips and puffing out his chest. The blue eyed angel saw Nox and gasped at the awesome aura around her that he could see. He knew instantly she wasn't entirely human.

Crowley turned to look at Cas, who promptly karate-chopped him in the head, knocking him out cold. Then, he lept back through the window and ran off into the night, leaving the bar customers agahst.

I must also mention, that Crowley didn't so much look like the Crowley in Supernatural, who is pretty old and not attractive* he actually looks more like _Good Omens _Crowley. And at that moment, Nox and Dean were wondering what to do with his obnoxious body.

"We could drag him back to Bobby's and question him." Nox said, thinking strategically. Dean, still glowing he was so angry, shook his head.

"LET'S KILL HIM."

"Dean!"

"HE TRIED TO HURT YOU NOX, I SAY WE KILL HIM."

"But we could get information from him."

"BUT-BUT"

"No."

"AWWWW."

"Why did you try and kidnap her?" Bobby asked, walking show circles around Crowley, who was tied up in a devil's trap.

"It was because Lucifer wants her to be his evil queen bride! It's her apocalypse destiny! Like how Dean is Michael and Sam will be Lucifer? Yep." Crowley said, and they all gasped, Den glaring at Sam.

"Don't worry Dean, that is NEVER happening!" Nox said, and Dean nodded.

"Damn straight! We're going to kill him! Now what do we do with him?" Dean pointed to Crowley, who shrugged.

"Well chaps, I kinda want him dead too, actually."

"Why? Because He'll probably destroy all of the demons after he conquers humanity?" Sam asked, and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"NO, because Nox is so beautiful he doesn't deserve her."

"I STILL THINK WE SHOULD KILL HIM."

"Calm down, Dean."

Nox giggled and nodded, and they all had a new roommate.

Suddenly, an owl flew down and landed on Nox's arm. Bobby gasped and wheeled over his chair, staring at the bird.

"Uh, Nox, why is there an owl on your arm?" Sam asked, and she smiled.

"This is my best friend Jareth!" She said, stroking the hawk's feathers. "He hunts with me sometimes."

"Hey guys, how goes it?" The hawk said in a low voice.

"It spoke!" Sam gasped, backing away. Dean just stared at it.

"Of course I talk dumbass. God, not too bright these guys, eh Nox?" Nox giggled again.

Sam stared at it. "How can it talk? It makes no sense!"

Jareth stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Magic, bitch." He explained. Sam continued to stare, not getting it.

/

A/N: OMG TOTALLY SUSPENSEFUL RIGHT? IF YOUS COMMENTRS DUN HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DO NOT TALK! I HATE YOU ALL LOL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D

* * *

><p>*Just kidding. Mark Sheppard, you're such a BAWS.<p> 


	3. In which Nox stalks Slendy

"If you went to Hogwarts Sam, you would totally be a Ravenclaw." Sam peered over his textbooks to look at Nox, who was lounging on a couch nearby.

"I didn't know you've read Harry Potter." He said, his brow raising in a surprised expression. Nox smiled softly, leaning back with her eyes shut.

"Yeah..." I said, opening my eyes slowly to look at Sam, my silver hair that was cropped just below my ears dancing in the wind whistling through the open window. "My mum used to read me it."

Sam brought his coffee to his lips, looking away from his laptop toward her. "Well I think you'd be in-"

"BEFORE THEY WERE ALL MURDERED."

Sam looked quickly away from Nox back to his research on the Lovecraftian-esque horror being known as 'The Slender Man.'

"KYAAAA, BITCHEZ!" As the hawk flew through the window and attacked Sam's head. Sam screamed and ducked under the desk and horror.

"Come on Jareth!" She said, and the hawk flew over, glaring at Sam.

"SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN."

Suddenly, Dean burst into the room, Bobby slowly wheeling himself behind.

"Oh, Nox you look hot today. We're all going on a hunt in Georgia, okay guys? Common' Samy, get your stuff, we're gonna hunt this sonofabitch Skinny Man or whatever the hell he's called." Dean flashed his model smile to Nox, who, though she hated to say it, melted inside.

"Actually." Sam looked up at his bro. "Most of the mythos revolve around Alabama, New Jersey and Florida."

"No one cares Sam. Let's go, Nox." He held out and hand and lifted her from teh couch, and the two made their way through the kitchen toward the front of the house where, outside, the Impala was parked.

However, on the way there, they happened to notice Crowley hanging out in Bobby's kitchen, making himself some pie.

"Oh hey darlings." He said, licking a pie-y finger. "I heard you were going on a hunt. Can I come?"

"NO." Dean immediately responded, glaring at the demon.

Crowley smiled. "You can have some of my pie."

Dean's eyes got all squinty.

"You promise?"

"You don't even have to kiss me."

"Deal."

Nox grinned. Two awesome cute guys AN:Rem that Crowlz is totally Good Omens looking who wanted to go hunting with her.

"So what, I just can't come? Sam asked as they all skipped toward the Impala.

His answer came in the form of an own with it's talons bared.

Then they were in Georgia AND SUDDENLY SONG BREAK OMG.

* * *

><p>The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for Nox Silver<p>

He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind and he was willin' to fulfill destiny

When he came across this young gal sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it (as well as she was) hot.

And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Nox let me tell you what:

"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.

"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.

"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, Nox, but give the devil his due:

"I bet a fiddle of gold against you becoming my bride, 'cos I think I'm better than you."

The girl said: "My name's Silver and it might be a sin,

"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."

Nox you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.

'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards.

And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.

But if you lose, you are totally his bride omg nooooo

The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."

And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.

And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.

Then Crowley grabbed a guitar and joined in and it sounded something like this.

(AWESOEM FIDDLE PLAYIN')

When the devil finished, Nox said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.

"But sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run.

(Dadadada da dum dum dum)

The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.

(Daaa daaa daaa dada)

Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough.

(Dodododo do do do)

"Granny, does your dog bite?"

"No, child, no."

(I HAD NO IDEA THOSE WERE THE LYRICS)

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.

He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Silver's feet.

And she said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.

"I done told you once, you son of a gun, I'm the best that's ever been."

(And then the chorus)

* * *

><p>"I can't belive all this destiny crap." Dean snarled as they walked away.<p>

"Better question: What the fuck am I going to do with a golden fiddle?" Nox asked, and Crowley shrugged.

Bobby, who was walking along side them, grabbed the fiddle and put it in his bag.

"So how are we going to catch this Slender Man character?" Dean asked, trying to stay on track.

"I dunno. Maybe we should have brought Sam." Nox looked around with a sigh. "Crowley, can I borrow your phone?"

So Crowley handed her his cell phone, and she called Sam.

"CALL OFF YOUR DAMN HAWK!" He screamed in agony. Nox sighed dramatically.

"Jareth, lay off will ya?" The hawk roared before flapping away. Sam groaned before standing up and glaring at the phone.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hey, how do we catch Slendy?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But I know how you can lure him to you?"

Nox grinned. Close enough.

"How?" She asked.

"You need someone with a camera to film everyone. He will surely appear in the background."

"Thanks Sam!" As Nox hung up, she looked around to Bobby, then Dean, then to Crowley.

"Does anyone have a camera?" She asked. Suddenly a man walking by with a camera stopped.

"I do! Do you guys need help?" He said, and Dean nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks man." Dean said appreciatively, and the man shifted his camera equipment to teh opposite hand to shake Dean's own outstretched hand.

"I mean, as long it doesn't involve a psychological horror eldritch abomination that causes people to go insane, I'm in!" Nox looked at the others apprehensively.

"Errrrm..." She said, not wanting to lie to the poor photojournalist.

The man stopped, glancing at them with narrowed eyes.

"It's not a_ house*_ is it?" He asked, and Dean looked at him as if he were nuts.

"...No."

"Okay I'm in!" Nox looked at the man, tired of referring to him as 'The man'.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Will." He replied, grabbing his camera and starting to roll.

Then it was night and they were starting to see the symptoms.

Dean was coughing a lot, while Nox seemed to becoming increasingly paranoid. This worried Dean. Will kept swinging his camera around, trying to catch a glimpse of the monster they all felt were following them, while Crowley ate some more pie.

"Can I have some?" Dean asked hopefully.

"NO."

"But you promised." Dean growled.

"I'm a demon honey."

"Guys it's over there!" Will pointed to an extremely tall, creepy figure in the woods. Nox gasped, grabbing her shotgun.

But it was no use. It was too fast, and it didn't even appear to be moving at all. In a matter of seconds they were all gasping, bleeding on the ground, dying, coughing and losing sight of reality.

And it was just standing there, by the woods.

"Nox." Dean gasped, rolling over to look her in the eyes. "I suppose...if it's my last chance to say it...Nox Silver, I-"

He was cut off as a goddamn badass angel in tights swooped in and cut of Slendy's head.

"Castiel!" Nox gasped, and Cas smirked. "Where have you been! We thought you died after the Leviathans took control!"

"Please. I had to go help a friend of mine, a consulting detective, and his army doctor on a case. No big deal. But I'm back now!" And then Cas flew away.

But Slendy's body was gone.

"Uhhh." Crowley started.

"Let's get the hell out of here?"

"YEP."

* * *

><p>AN: What am I even doing

*Blue


End file.
